A baffle assembly provided in a gas turbine engine to exhaust gases and heat from a combustor system of the gas turbine engine. U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,637 relates to a gas turbine engine combustor dome assembly including a dome, a mounting ring, a baffle, and a carburetor. The dome has a dome eyelet. The mounting ring is fixedly joined to the dome around the eyelet. The baffle is fixedly joined to the mounting ring. The carburetor is joined to the mounting ring for providing a fuel/air mixture through the mounting ring with a predetermined relationship to the baffle for controlling pattern factor.